Archer no Kuni
by Mizumachi
Summary: Kisah 9 tahun yang lalu.. Sebuah cerita yang seharusnya tak boleh kukenang. Chapitre 4 is here! OC's turn!
1. Chapitre 1 : Ksatria pemanah

My first FanFic. please read and review ^^

Disclaimer : CLAMP©

Author : Shisshou Maki-san©

Summary : Sakura,Syaoran,Fai,Kurogane, dan Mokona tiba di sebuah negeri ksatria yang bernama **Archer no kuni. **Negeri itu selalu di serang oleh 'Monsuteru' ,makhluk jahat yang ingin merebut negeri itu.

**ARCHER NO KUNI**

_The Land of Archer_

-

-

_Chapitre 1 : Kumpulan ksatria pemanah_

" GUBRAAAAKK !! "

" Nah, kita sampai di negeri selanjutnya ! puu puu puu ! " seru mokona dengan nada manis khasnya.

" OI!! APA-APAAN KAU BAKPAU PUTIH ! HARUS BERAPA KALI KUINGGATKAN , HAAH? MENDARATLAH DENGAN CARA YANG LEBIH SOPAAN ! " teriak Kurogane dengan ngotot.

" Maaf ! aku terjatuh di atasmu fay-san.. " kata Syaoran sambil meminta maaf.

Mereka terjatuh secara bertumpukan. Mulai dari yang paling bawah Kurogane, Fay, Syaoran, dan seperti biasa Sakura pasti selalu ada di tumpukan paling atas.

" Ah.. tidak apa-apa Syaoran-kun. Kau tidak apa-apa? "

" ya, aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih. " jawab syaoran sambil memeluk Sakura yang masih tertidur.

Kurogane berjalan ke arah pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka jatuh tadi.

" Tempat ini aneh. Seharusnya kalau tempat ini dihuni oleh manusia, pasti ada kota dan penduduk dong " kata Kurogane sambil melihat ke sekitar tempat itu.

" Whii.. Kuro-rin sok keren ih ! sok keren ! sok keren ! " teriak mokona

" BERISIIK KAU BAKPAU PUTIH ! " tak usah di Tanya. Yang jawab udah pasti Kurogane.

" Tapi ini memang aneh. Mokona, apa ada bulu sayap Sakura-Hime di negeri ini ? "

" umm.. Mokona merasakan kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat.. "

" Bagaimana mokona? Apa ada? " Tanya Fay.

" Ya. Bulu sayap Sakura, ada di negeri ini ! "

Tiba-tiba ada suara gemuruh. Langit yang tadinya cerah menjadi gelap tertutup awan hitam.

" Firasatku tidak enak. Oi bocah ! cepat bawa puteri ke tempat aman ! kita akan kedatangan tamu. " Teriak Kurogane pada Syaoran.

" B-baik! "

Tiba-tiba muncul monster-monster hitam yang bertubuh besar. Mereka mengeluarkan pusaran-pusaran angin dan menerjang Kurogane dan Fay. Mokona mental ke arah Sakura dan Syaoran.

" Cih ! apa-apaan ini ! "

Monster-monster tersebut terus menghancurkan apa yang ada di sekitarnya dan terus menyerang mereka.

" wah.. Kuro-sama, sepertinya kita harus beraksi nih. " kata Fay sambil tersenyum

" Hah nggak usah di tanya aku pasti akan membunuh mereka. Sudah lama aku tidak menggerakkan badan nih ! "

" Kuro-Pon gaya nih.. idung nya kembang-kempis. Pasti mau pamer.. " olok Fay

" Banyak omong kau! Ayo cepat atasi mereka! "

Kurogane, Fay, mulai bertarung dengan monster-monster tersebut. Sakura yang masih tertidur dijaga oleh mokona jauh dari tempat pertarungan.

" Mokona, tolong jaga Putri ya " kata Syaoran .

" Oke ! serahkan saja pada mokona! "

Syaoran bergabung dengan Kurogane dan Fay. Tapi, Sayangnya kekuatan mereka masih belum cukup untuk melawan segerombolan monster-monster buas itu.

Di tambah lagi, mereka pasti lelah karena baru sampai di negeri ini.

" Fay-san ! apa sebenarnya ini ?! " tanya Syaoran sambil menendang salah satu monster.

"hmm.. aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya ini sulit untuk dikalahkan. Setiap aku menghancurkan mereka, rasanya jumlah mereka makin bertambah"

tiba-tiba ada seseorang dari kejauhan yang berlari ke arah mereka. Dia memakai baju _Warrior_ sambil membawa panah dan pelontarnya. Dia berlari dan meloncati kepala Kurogane dengan cekatan dan naik ke dahan sebuah pohon. Dia mengambil salah satu panahnya.

" Hei kalian ! minggir! " Teriak gadis itu pada Kurogane,Fay dan Syaoran yang sedang bertarung.

" A-apa? "

" Sudahlah. Sepertinya dia orang lokal. Dia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu. Ayo cepat minggir. " Kata Fay dengan tenang.

Gadis itu memasang panahnya.

" _RYUUKAZE OU NO RAITON !_ " Ucap gadis itu sambil melontarkan panahnya.

Panah itu melesat dengan kilatan petir yang dahsyat dan langsung menyambar para monster-monster itu. Pada saat itu juga, monster-monster hilang.

" Hebat! " kata Syaoran

" Hyuu.. keren"

" Cih. Mengganggu saja ! "

Gadis itu turun dari pohon tersebut dan menghampiri mereka. Dia memakai baju _Warrior_ untuk pemanah, ikat kepala berwarna hitam, dan tentu saja panah dan pelontarnya.

" Tuan putri tidak apa-apa? "

" Ya. Sakura masih tertidur dengan nyenyaak ! " kata mokona dengan riang.

" Siapa kalian? "

" hah? Kami? " kata Kurogane

" Ya. Kalian. "

" memang ada apaan? "

" Jawab atau kubunuh kalian. "

**--- To Be Continued ---**

**

* * *

  
**

Jelek yah? Maaf ini fic pertama saya. Mohon Review nya ya ^^ semoga masukan dan saran bisa menjadikan fic ini lebih baik ^^ . Jaa Mata ne ~


	2. Chapitre 2 : Selamat Datang !

UPDATED ! whee udah chap. 2 ! kalau jelek maaf ya ^^ please enjoy. Ada OC nya

Disclaimer : CLAMP©

Author : Shishou Maki-san©

**Archer no Kuni**

_The Land of Archer_

-

-

_Chapitre 2 : Selamat datang !_

" Apa kalian ingin merebut negeri ini ? " kata gadis itu sambil mengarahkan panahnya pada mereka.

" hmm.. bukan begitu gadis manis. Kami baru saja sampai disini dan kami tidak punya maksud untuk merebut negeri ini. " kata Fay dengan tenang.

" Kalian dari mana ? pakaian kalian aneh. Apa kalian dari negeri lain ? "

" Ya. Kami sedang melakukan perjalanan untuk mencari sesuatu yang sangat penting. " kata Syaoran yang masih memeluk Sakura.

" Sesuatu yang sangat penting ? "

" Benar. Sasuatu yang sangat penting bagi orang yang sangat kusayangi. "

" Baiklah. Melihat matamu yang sangat serius berarti menandakan kalau empat orang ini tidak punya niat jahat. " Gadis itu menaruh panahnya kembali.

" Apa maksudmu empat orang ? kami ka ada lima orang ? Mokona pusing.. " kata mokona sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

" Maksudku, kalian ber empat sepertinya orang baik-baik. Tapi untuk si gede ini … "

" SIALAN KAU ! EMANG KENAPA HAH ? " teriak Kurogane marah.

" Mencurigakan. "

" ENAK SAJA KAU !! CIH ! "

" Maaf nona. Tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang baik kok. Mungkin mukanya saja yang mirip gorilla " ejek Fay sambil tersenyum setan.

" Ah terserah lah. Apa kalian ingin mengunjungi desa kami ? tidak jauh kok. "

" Benarkah ? Terima Kasih, nona ! " kata Syaoran dengan gembira

" Tentu. Dan namaku bukan nona. Tapi, Azzura. Kalian ? "

" Namaku Fay, Dia Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan, yang kecil ini mokona, dan yang ini Kuro-wanwan ! "

" SIALAAAN ! NAMAKU KUROGANE TAU ! "

" Kuro-wanwan ? nama yang aneh. "

" Kuro-wanwan mukanya merah tuuh ! hahaha ! " olok mokona sambil melompat-lompat.

" Baiklah, ikuti aku. Desa kami ada di sebelah sana " kata Azzura sambil menunjuk ke arah barat.

**** Archer no Kuni ****

Mereka tiba di sebuah gerbang yang besar dan tinggi. Di sana tertulis, _Archer no Kuni_. Negeri para ksatria tangguh .

" Wah, negeri yang indah dan damai " kata Fay sambil melihat sekitarnya.

" Tidak juga. Negeri kami selalu diserang oleh makhluk jahat yang kalian temui tadi. "

" Makhluk tadi ? memang kenapa ? " tanya Syaoran.

" Makhluk itu bernama 'Monsuteru' . Makhluk- makhluk itu selalu berusaha untuk merebut negeri ini. Sebenarnya, mereka itu di kuasai oleh master mereka. "

" Master mereka ? jadi ada bosnya ? "

" ya. Orang tuaku terbunuh saat melawan satu dari monster-monster itu. Mereka sangat keji ! "

" M-Maafkan kami bertanya seperti itu. Lalu kau tinggal sendiri ? " tanya syaoran.

" Tidak. Aku tinggal bersama adik laki-laki ku."

Mereka berjalan ke tengah desa itu dan setiap mereka melewati jalan demi jalan, pasti mereka bertemu orang yang memakai baju _Warrior_ seperti Azzura. Kota itu ramai dengan penduduk yang lalu lalang di jalan. Walaupun kota itu tidak aman, tapi kota itu selalu di liputi tawa para penduduknya.

" Azzura Azzura ! tempat apa ini ? orang-orang di dalamnya memakai baju yang sama seperti mu ! " Tanya Mokona yang hinggap di bahu Azzura.

" Oh tempat ini ? ini adalah tempat latihan para _Archer_ . "

" Hyuu.. mereka sangat hebat ! bisa memanah dengan tepat dari tempat sejauh itu ! " puji Fay

" Kebetulan aku adalah salahsatu dari pelatih di sana. Kalau kalian mau, aku bisa mengantar kalian besok "

" Kelihatannya menarik. Bagaimana dengan mu Syaoran-kun ? " tanya Fay

" Ya. Tolong antar kami besok Azzura-san "

" Baiklah. Sekarang ayo kita ke rumahku dulu. Kalian pasti lelah kan ? "

" Terima kasih banyak , Azzura-san "

---_** To be continued ---**_

Fuh.. udah Chapter ke-2. Tolong review ya. Arigatao~ ^^


	3. Chapitre 3 : The Ryuuzaku siblings

Chap. 3 updated ! maaf ya kalo masih banyak yang salah *bow*

Dislaimer : CLAMP©

Author : Shishou maki-san©

**Archer no Kuni**

-

-

_Chapitre 3 : The Ryuuzaku siblings_

" _Tadaima" _kata Azzura sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

Sakura yang masih tertidur digendong oleh Syaoran. Fay ada dibelakangnya bersama Kurogane dan Mokona.

" _Irasshaimase"_ sahut seseorang yang ada didalam rumah.

Rumah Azzura itu bermodel rumah tradisional Jepang. Besar namun sederhana. Walaupun begitu, suasana disana sangat sepi seperti rumah kosong.

" Aku pulang, Ogawa. Apa terjadi sesuatu ?"

" Tidak ada apa-apa. Selamat datang, _Onee-chan_"

Orang itu sedang membersihkan meja tamu dengan kain lap. Dia adalah adik laki-laki Azzura. Kurus dan nampak lebih lemah daripada kakaknya. Umurnya adalah 10 tahun dan memakai kacamata.

" Ini teman-temanku. Mereka datang dari negeri lain"

" Salam kenal. Namaku Syaoran" kata Syaoran

" Salam kenal. Aku Mokona Modoki tapi panggil aku Mokona"

" Hai Ogawa-kun. Aku Fay dan yang gede ini Kuro-rin" ejek Fay sambil tersenyum

" AKU KUROGANE TAUK ! ENAK SAJA KAU !" teriak Kurogane pada Fay

" Salam kenal semuanya. Namaku Ryuuzaku Ogawa. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik" jawab Ogawa dengan ceria

" Silahkan masuk. Maaf kalau masih berantakan" kata Azzura sambil melepas sepatunya.

" Maaf merepotkan, Azzura-san, Ogawa-kun" kata Syaoran

Walaupun rumah itu terlihat sepi, Tapi tidak kelihatan sedikit pun debu di prabotan-prabotannya. Cahaya matahari masuk dengan sempurna dan bersinar dengan indah. Syaoran dan yang lainnya masuk ke sebuah ruangan didekat pekarangan rumah. Pintu yang menghadap ke luar rumah di biarkan terbuka.

" Wah.. Ruangan yang nyaman! Indah sekali apalagi kalau untuk minum the di pagi hari" kata Fay

" Silahkan duduk. Mau ku ambilkan apa?" tanya Ogawa sambil merapihkan bantal duduk di depan meja

" Apa sa-" belum selesai Syaoran ngomong, tiba-tiba..

" Mokona mau jus jeruk sama pai apel ! terima kasiiiih !" selak Mokona dengan semangat 45

" Baik. Tunggu sebentar ya"

" Cih. Dasar bakpau putih! otaknya hanya makan melulu!" protes Kurogane yang duduk di dekat pintu

" Waa Kuro-pon sereeem!"

Azzura menaruh panah-panah dan pelontarnya di suatu rak yang ada di depan ruangan. Rak tersebut berisikan beberapa pelontar yang kelihatan antik dan spesial.

"Azzura-chan, Terima kasih sudah mengizinkan kami menginap disini" kata Fay

" Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula, rumah ini sepi. Mungkin kalau ada kalian, rumah ini akan lebih ceria"

" Terima kasih banyak. Maaf merepotkanmu"

" Gadis itu, ah maksudku Sakura, apa dia masih tertidur?"

" Ya. Karena keseimbangan antara jiwa dan raganya masih belum stabil" jawab Syaoran sambil membaringkan Sakura dipangkuannya.

" Kenapa? Apa dia sedang sakit?"

" Ingatannya hilang dan terpecah-pecah ke seluruh dimensi. Maka dari itu, kami melakukan perjalanan untuk mencarinya"

" Oh.. Begitu. Kuharap aku bisa membantu kalian di negeri ini"

" Terima kasih banyak! Mohon bantuanmu" jawab Syaoran

" Kalau boleh aku tanya, Ruangan ini kenapa terbuka?"

" Ruangan ini biasa kugunakan untuk latihan memanah di rumah. Kau bisa lihat disebelah sana ada beberapa papan panah" kata Azzura sambil menunjuk papan-papan tersebut

" Maaf menunggu lama. Makanannya sudah siap!" seru Ogawa sambil membawa nampan makanan di kedua tangannya. Dan segera membagikannya pada mereka.

" Terima kasih, Ogawa-kun. Sepertinya enak nih" puji Fay yang duduk bersila di samping Kurogane

" Memang enak Fay! Mokona sudah menghabiskan semuannya lho!" kata mokona

" Ce-Cepat sekali !"

" Habis enak banget sih! Ogawa hebaat!"

" Hei bakpau putih. Kalau kau makan seperti iitu, perutmu akan tambah buncit" kata Kurogane. Lalu ia melihat piringnya untuk segera makan.

" _Lho? Mana pai dan jus ku? Kok kosong ya? Perasaan tadi masih ada deh.." _ piker Kurogane dalam hati

" Huaaaa! Kuro-puu mengkhawatirkan Mokona. Mokona sangat Terharuuu!" kata mokona sambil menangis bahagia

" EMANGNYA AKU MENGKHAWATIRKANMU? AKU TUH CUMA TAKUT PAI DAN JUSKU KAU MAKAN!"

" Ooh itu punya Kuro-puu? Mokona kira itu nggak ada yang punya. Jadi makan deh"

" BAKPAU PUTIH SIALAAN! AWAS KAU YA!" Kurogane mengejar Mokona sampai ke pekarangan rumah

Semuanya tertawa melihat Kurogane lari-larian seperti anak kecil sambil melompat-lompat.

" Ngomong-ngomong, Apakah Ogawa-kun bisa memanah?" tanya Fay

" Tidak juga. Aku hanya bisa yang gampang-gampang seperti _Nee-chan_"

" Kau hanya perlu percaya diri saat kau mau melontarkan panahmu" kata Azzura

" Kau pasti bisa, Ogawa-kun" kata Syaoran

" Terima kasih. Tapi aku tak yakin aku akan menjadi hebat seperti _Nee-chan_. "

" Kenapa? Kau harus yakin pada dirimu sendiri" hibur Fay sambil tersenyum

" Benar, Ogawa. Aku kan sudah sering mengajakmu latihan" kata Azzura

" Ya. Mungkin aku akan mencobannya lagi"

" Itu baru semangat!" kata Azzura yang mencoba menghibur adiknya.

Mokona kembali setelah berhasil mengelitiki Kurogane sampai ia jatuh. Kurogane duduk di tempatnya dengan muka _blushing_ karena malu.

" Azzura-san, apakah kau bisa menceritakan tentang monster-monster tersebut?" tanya Syaoran

" Tentu. Dan semua yang telah mereka lakukan pada keluargaku"

_**---To be continued---**_

Wah.. ternyata saya masih banyak ya salahnya? Maaf ya.. ini Fic pertama saya sih. Mohon dukungan dan review nya ya ^^


	4. Chapitre 4 part 1

Waaa maaf ya aku kayaknya vakum setahun. Soalnya ada urusan sekolah yang penting banget. _Hontou ni gomenasai_. But I'm here now ^^.Hehe oh iya, ada beberapa notes buat chapter ini :

1. buat kata kata "Ayah" ,"Ibu" ,"bibi",dan "paman" anggap saja seperti mengucapkannya dalam bahasa jepang. Soalnya agak ga nyambung waktu ditulis dalam bahasa jepang

2. chapter ini diceritakan dalam sudut pandang Azzura

3. aku ga tau nama sebutan buat pelontarnya apa. Tapi anggaplah namanya pelontar

please enjoy the 4th chap ;) glad to read your review

**Dislaimer** : CLAMP©

**Author** : Shishou maki-san©

**Archer no Kuni**

_Chapitre 4 : even if I cannot be stronger, I'll always protect you_

Kisah 9 tahun yang lalu..

Sebuah cerita yang seharusnya tak boleh kukenang.

Ayahku bernama Ryuuzaku Tarou, pemimpin pasukan utama Archer no Kuni. Dia adalah seorang jendral besar yang sangat dipercaya oleh kerajaan. Sedangkan ibuku adalah seorang _miko_. Namanya adalah Ryuuzaku Miharu. Dia bertugas melindungi negeri ini dengan _kekkai_.

"_Ayaaaaaaah!" _

"Azzura! Jangan lari-lari seperti itu! Nanti kamu jatuh!" teriak ibu dari ruang tamu

Bugh! "aduuh sakiiit"

"nah kan tadi ibu sudah bilang jangan lari-lari. Ayo bangun sini ibu bantu"

"Ada apa Miharu? Azzura?" tanya ayah yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. Ia mengenakan pakaian perang jepangnya dengan gagah.

"Hehe tidak apa apa kok" jawab ku sambil tertawa. Aku bangun dan tersenyum kepada ayahku. Ibuku mengenakan baju _miko_ yang sangat cantik! Pas sekali dengan pakaian ayah saat itu.

"Ayah sudah siap ya? Panahnya mana? Tanya ibuku

"Oh iya! Hahaha rasanya aku sudah mulai pikun"

"Aku ambilkan ya,yah! Ada dimana?"

"Terima kasih Azzura. Panah dan pelontarnya ada diruang pertemuan" kata ayah sambil menunjuk ke ruang pertemuan keluarga

Aku berlari dengan sangat cepat menuju ruangan itu. pelontar ayah bukanlah panah biasa. Panah itu mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa. pelontar itulah warisan turun temurun keluarga kami.

"ini ayah" kataku seraya memberikan panah itu dengan hati hati kepada ayah

"Terima kasih banyak Azzura. Oh ya, kamu mau ikut bersama ayah ke _Dojo_ atau dirumah saja?"

"Hmm.. sebenarnya aku mau tapi kan kasihan ibu sendirian menjaga Ogawa"

Ibu memegang bahu ku dan berkata,

"Tidak apa apa,sayang. Kau ikut saja dengan ayah. Ibu bisa kok jaga Ogawa sendiri. Lagipula pengawal dan bibi Kaho kan ada"

"Benar nih tidak apa apa?" tanyaku

"Iya. Pakai dulu baju latihanmu. Panah dan pelontar nya ada di kamar ibu"

"Baik bu!"

Aku pun segera berlari kekamar ibu dan mengenakan pakaian latihanku. Pakaianku berwarna biru tua dengan model yang sama dengan baju _kendo_. Ku kuncir kuda rambutku dan mengenakan _Head band_ dengan segera.

"Kami berangkat dulu ya. Jaga diri baik-baik. _Itekimasu!_" kata ayah sambil membuka pintu keluar"

"_Iterasshaimase_" jawab ibu sambil tersenyum dengan manis

****Archer no Kuni ****

Jalanan kota yang tak pernah sepi , bermandikan cahaya matahari yang terik.

Seandainya aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, mungkin aku takkan tersenyum dan tertawa seperti apa yang kulakukan sekarang. Tapi tetap saja..

Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu akan masa depan.

"_Ohayou Gozaimasu, Taichou!_" seru para prajurit setiba kami di _Dojo_. Sungguh pemandangan yang luar biasa. Melihat 'miniatur perang' Negara kami disini secara langsung. Dimana Ksatria-ksatria tangguh memainkan panah-panahnya dengan anggun.

"Ayah..apakah aku juga bisa menjadi seperti mereka?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk kepada seorang Ksatria panah yang tak lain adalah ksatria utama dari divisi penyerang.

Ayah mengeluh kepalaku dan tersenyum

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kau tidak bisa menjadi salah satu dari kami?"

Aku tundukkan kepalaku.

"Tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin keren" jawabku

"Percaya. Pasti kau bisa!" teriak ayah untuk menyemangatiku.

Aku hanya memberikan senyum kecil pada ayah.

****Archer no Kuni ****

"FUAH! Aa capeknya.. aku istirahatdulu ya ayah" aku duduk di pinggir _Dojo_ dan meletakkan panah panahku di lantai.

"Baiklah. Kau tunggu ayah disini ya. Kami ingin ke istana utama dulu karena ada panggilan penting. Jangan nakal ya, Azzura."

"Oke! Perintah diterima!" Jawabku sambil memberikan hormat pada ayah.

"Kamu ini kan bisanya bilang oke saja. Setelah ayah pergi, pasti kau mengendap-endap mengikutiku. Iya kan?" Kata ayah sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tidak kok tidaaak.. hari ini aku akan tepat janji. Hehehe"

Aku melihat langkah mereka semua keluar dari _Dojo_.

"Mereka semua pergi. Yah mungkin ini hal biasa. Mereka kan ksatria-ksatria raja. Apa boleh buat? Lagi pula menghadap raja dan ke istana bukanlah hal yang istimewa bagiku"

Tanpa kusadari, dengan pikiran simpel itulah aku terselamatkan dari bencana ini.

**- To Be Continued -**

**

* * *

**

Chapter selanjutnya adalah _part 2_ nya.

Mohon dukungannya ya. R&R please


End file.
